Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for operating a hydraulic system comprising a group of at least two valves connected to a bus, wherein each valve comprises a primary memory for storing a set of parameters for the valve.
The set of parameters comprises at least one parameter, for example, a maximum flow at the output of the valve, a maximum allowable pressure, a maximum allowable operating speed and so on. In many cases the set of parameters is determined by the consumer connected to the hydraulic valve. The set of parameters may be loaded into the primary memory via the bus. However, such a procedure is time-consuming and requires special equipment.